laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Scotland Yard
Scotland Yard is a location in Professor Layton and the Unwound Future. It is found in London. Inspector Chelmey and the rest of the police force of London work here. Professor Layton and the Last Specter During the events of Professor Layton and the Last Specter, Emmy goes back to London to get some police forms from Scotland Yard. She asks Colby if she could get into the police archives, but much to her dismay, he says that she needs authorization, so she asks around if Inspector Grosky was there as Grosky was her inside connection to the happenings of Scotland Yard. At a desk on the second floor, she asks Monica where Grosky was and Monica says that he was investigating a case in central London. With that in mind, Emmy investigates central London and comes back to Scotland Yard when Grosky and a criminal break through a window and start fighting inside the building. Emmy knocks out the criminal and Grosky arrests him. Then, Emmy asks if she could go into the archives and get the file that she needed. With help from Inspector Chelmey and Barton, they find the files and recover further information on Evan Barde's death. Soon afterward, Grosky says that he is going to go with Emmy back to Misthallery and the two make way out of London. Professor Layton and the Unwound Future Scotland Yard is first seen when Professor Layton and Luke go back to their present in Chapter IV. As they are here Layton wants to find out information that Inspector Chelmey most likely knows. Outside of Scotland Yard is a large parking lot. Along the only street to the left of the building are plenty of trees. There is also a bus stop Layton uses to gain access to this area in London. The street is quite narrow and at the end is Big Ben. The lobby of this building is quite nice. It has very shiny floors and old-fashioned bricks for walls. There is also a gate inside of this room. It is blocked by a constable named Colby. He is a very excited fan of the great Professor Layton so he decides to come up with a puzzle before they can gain access. He then greets them and tells them where Inspector Chelmey is. There are two different flights of stairs in this area. One leads to Chelmey's office. The other leads down into the police archives in the basement. Scotland Yard also houses Inspector Chelmey's office. Inside, usually, are Barton and Inspector Chelmey. Chelmey uses this office to perform all of the paperwork he has. It would seem this case with Dr. Stahngun has got him quite a load of work to do too. Inside of this office Barton is drinking some coffee and helping the inspector. Inspector Chelmey then talks to Professor Layton about an explosion ten years ago at the Polydimensional Science Institute. Dimitri Allen, a scientist, was the only one found according to the police report. He then sends Professor Layton down into the police archives room in the basement to explain matters of that case further. The basement of Scotland Yard is where the police's archives can be found. It is in this room Professor Layton tries and put some of the pieces together as to who Dr. Stahngun truly is and what really is going on with Future London's Family. The archive room is filled with old documents covered in dust, cobwebs, and rips. The old documents, as unclean and outdated as they were, still proved to be something that could help Professor Layton solve the case. He and Luke then leave Scotland Yard in order to go back into the future. Little to their knowledge, Chelmey, Barton, and Flora were tailing them. Images Scotland yard lobby.jpg|The lobby Chelmey's office.jpg|Chelmey's office Category:Unwound Future Locations Category:Locations